Fairy Tale 101
by PyramidHeadification
Summary: This is a story of royalty and a rivalry for the throne involving the members of the Jrock band SuG.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm morning for most people. Or rather, it was a calm morning for the common folk. For the people of nobility and royalty, however, today was an important day. Today, the royal family that ruled over this country was going to meet the family that was next in line for the throne. The country was currently ruled by a kind king who had just two sons. Normally, the eldest son of the king would inherit the throne, but rules were different in this country than in others. In this country, no prince or princess could ascend to the throne to become king or queen unless that prince or princess was married. Neither of the king's sons were married. In order to keep this country under the rule of his family, the king would have to force one of his sons into an arranged marriage. Of course, the king had not explained this to his sons yet. That issue would be brought up once they met the other family that wanted the throne.

"You there!" the king called, getting the attention of a random, nearby worker in the palace. When the female worker hurried over to see what the king could possibly want during such a busy time, he spoke with a voice that held a hint of uneasiness."Please tell my sons to hurry. The Count's family will be here soon."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The female worker bowed respectfully before rushing off toward the princes' personal chambers.

The king stepped around anxiously, checking with each worker he spotted to make sure everything was in order. He needed everything to go as planned today. This was too important for any mistakes. If his family was seen unfit for the throne in any way, the Count's family could easily obtain it. The king did not want that. He knew the Count rather well. The Count was not a kind man at heart. Sure, he put on an act in public, but he would carry out petty scheme's in private to get what he wanted. And what he wanted now was the throne. The king was brought out of his worry for the preparations when he heard his sons coming down the grand staircase. They weren't getting along, as usual."Can you two please stop bickering long enough to get today done successfully?"

The eldest prince crossed his arms."Sure, we can. And we weren't bickering. I was just explaining to Masato why he needs to stop taking so long to get ready."

The younger prince, Masato, lowered his gaze a little."I am sorry for taking so long. I was just looking for my favorite necklace."

The king looked at the necklace his younger son wore. It was a thin, silver chain with a single pink rose dangling from it. That necklace had been given to Masato by the queen, his mother, shortly before she died."It is a fine necklace. From now on, you should put it somewhere safe, so you won't lose it."

The older prince let out a quiet 'hmph' before speaking again."Wearing that necklace makes Masato look too girly. He should wear something more manly."

"But I love this necklace." Masato said with a cute pout."It was Mother's. I cherish it."

"If you cherished it, you wouldn't have lost it." the older one said with a smirk.

The king shook his head in disappointment."Yuji, be nice to your brother."

"Yes, Father." Yuji uncrossed his arms and let them hang down by his sides.

No sooner or later than they stopped talking did the butler step over to them."Your Majesty." he spoke softly, bowing as he addressed the king."The Count's family has arrived."

"Open the doors for them, Takeru." The king ordered in a kind tone.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The butler, Takeru, fetched a nearby worker to assist him, and together, they opened the large double-doors to allow the Count's family to enter.

The royal family had expected the Count's family to be somewhat bigger. However, in reality, the only people who entered were two males. One looked to be in his early twenties while the other was in his late forties."Ah, King Darcy, it is a pleasure to see you again after so many years." spoke the older man.

"Indeed, Count Vargesse." replied the king with a welcoming smile. He despised the Count, but he still treated him with respect. Taking a single step to the side to introduce the two princes, he began with Yuji."This is my eldest son, Yuji. Beside him is his younger brother, Masato."

"A delight to meet your sons." The Count motioned toward the younger male who was with him."This is my son, Chiyu." Chiyu was well dressed and standing quite proper, like he was drilled constantly on how to behave correctly. He had such a still posture, standing straight with his hands held together neatly behind his back."Now, before this situation is misunderstood, I would like to tell you that it is not I who seeks the throne." the Count added."I believe my son is the best choice for the next king."

Masato and Yuji both eyed Chiyu. Yuji's gaze was almost a glare. He liked competition, though he knew that his father would not choose him to be his successor. Even though he was the older of the two princes, Yuji was too competitive and irrational. Masato's gaze on Chiyu was full of curiosity. He wondered if Chiyu really was the best choice for the next king. As much as he wanted the throne to remain occupied by his family, he also wanted the next king to be the best one possible. He loved this country and everyone in it, so he only wished that it would be left in the hands of someone kind and fair.

"King Darcy, might I ask who you believe is the best choice for the next king?" inquired Count Vargesse."Though, I personally doubt anyone is more qualified than my son."

King Darcy smiled proudly, as if he had the perfect answer."I believe my son, Masato, is the best choice."

Masato's eyes widened."Me?" He did not know why his father would choose him. He wasn't married, prepared for public speaking, or emotionally ready to rule a country.

"Yes, you, Masato." King Darcy kept his proud smile."A little work needs to be done to prepare you, but I believe you are perfect for this country." He turned his attention back to Count Vargesse and Chiyu, who remained silent."Masato is a good boy. He is kind-hearted, fair, and honest. He would make a wonderful king."

"Indeed, he is but a 'boy.'" commented the Count."Chiyu is a worthy man. Is your son married?"

The king knew this question was coming."No, he is not. That shall not be an issue. Masato will marry soon." He slightly raised an eyebrow."How about your son? Is Chiyu married?"

"Alas, he is not." the Count answered."However, he is engaged to a fine woman who would make a lovely queen."

"Father, I have to get married?" Masato was very uneasy, which was obvious."To who?"

"Masato, we will discuss that later." King Darcy's attention shifted to Chiyu, wondering why the Count's son was being so silent and still."Tell me, Count Vargesse, does your son not speak?"

Count Vargesse chuckled dryly."Oh yes, he speaks. He just prefers to listen to others speak. Chiyu is a very good listener. He hears everything." The topic of conversation changed when Count Vargesse seemed to tire of the royal family's company."I hate to be rude, but my son and I would like to see our rooms. The sooner we get familiar with our surroundings, the sooner we can relax."

"Yes, of course." The king turned toward the double-doors, which had been closed for their privacy."Takeru!" he called for the butler.

Takeru rushed into the room and bowed to the king."Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Show Count Vargesse and his son to their rooms." King Darcy instructed."Make sure everything is to their liking."

Giving another polite bow, Takeru motioned for Count Vargesse and Chiyu to follow him."Please follow me."

After watching them leave the room, Yuji narrowed his gaze at his father."They're staying here? Whose idea was that?"

"Relax, Yuji. It was my idea." King Darcy held an expression of some sort of accomplishment."His son wants the throne. I want Masato to have the throne. It's a rivalry involving your younger brother." he explained to the older prince."Count Vargesse is the type of man to trick others to get what he wants. He'll play dirty. So, what would be a better way to keep an eye on him than invite him to stay with us until the next king is decided?"

"But, Father." Yuji wanted to argue but was interrupted when Masato spoke as well.

"Father, am I really a good choice?" Masato was unsure."Who am I going to marry? I've not fallen in love yet. Does this mean I have to agree to an arranged marriage?" Tears formed in his eyes."I don't want it to happen that way. I want to fall in love."

Yuji gently touched his brother's shoulder."Masato, calm down. It's alright."

Masato shook his head."No. It's not alright. I'm not a good choice. I've always dreamed that my marriage would be like a fairy tale. You know, fall in love, have romantic dates, live happily ever after."

Neither King Darcy nor Yuji could say anything else before Masato stormed away, going up the grand staircase and undoubtedly heading to his bedroom. They could see some workers at the top of the staircase who had heard every word of Masato's protest."This might be a problem." the king mumbled.

"Want me to talk to him, Father?" Yuji asked. Even though he had the tendency to pick on Masato, he still cared about him and wanted to protect him like a good big brother.

The king shook his head."No. I'll ask Takeru to speak with Masato. They get along very well."


	2. Chapter 2

Masato sat alone in his bedroom for a while, thinking about what had just happened. He didn't want an arranged marriage. He wanted to fall in love and not with a woman. He kept his sexuality a secret from everyone, except Takeru. He trusted Takeru. They were great friends. Only Takeru knew that Masato was gay. Now, his sexuality didn't even matter. His father wanted him to be the next king, meaning he would need to have an arranged marriage with a female he didn't even know."This can't be happening.." he mumbled to himself."Does real life have no fairy tales?" His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door."Enter."

The one who opened the door and stepped into the room was the butler. Takeru closed the door then moved over to the bed where Masato was sitting, seating himself next to the prince."Are you alright?"

Masato shook his head."I don't know, Takeru." he answered honestly."If Father thinks I'm the best choice, I must try to live up to his expectations. I don't think I'm the best choice."

Takeru draped an arm over Masato's shoulders."Everything will be fine. I promise." Receiving a look of disbelief from Masato, the butler smiled."Hey, have I ever lied to you?" When the prince shook his head again, Takeru's smile grew a little wider."Exactly. Have faith. I don't just believe everything will be fine. I know it."

The young prince sighed and lowered his gaze to look down at the floor."But, Takeru..I have to marry a woman. It will be an arranged marriage to someone I've never even met."

"I know you aren't interested in women, Masato." Takeru said with an understanding tone."I don't particularly like women either."

"You don't?" This had been unknown to Masato."You are gay too?"

Takeru nodded."Yeah. I've had my eye on another worker in this palace for a while now, but I'm afraid to say anything to him."

"Does he intimidate you?" Masato wondered. He didn't know why Takeru would be afraid to speak to the worker he liked.

"No, it's not like that." The butler tried to think of how he should explain it."The worker I like is so cute. I'm afraid that he'll reject me. I mean, what if he's straight? Or what if he's already taken by someone else?"

"Maybe you'll get lucky." Masato always tried to be hopeful, but this new situation he was in worried him."Maybe this other worker has his eye on you too. You won't know until you try."

Takeru chuckled lightly."You're giving me a pep talk? I came in here to give a pep talk to you."

Masato turned a bit toward Takeru and slumped his shoulders."It better be a very good pep talk. I really need it."

Takeru smiled widely and lightly pat Masato's back."Just look at it this way. It's not a marriage for love, sure. But the woman you marry will help you take care of this wonderful country. You will have more power and authority to help people in need. You want the next king to be a caring one, right?" He received a nod."Well, you're caring. You love this country and every single person who lives in it. I know you do. I'm completely sure that you'll be the best king."

The young prince softly smiled at his friend's words."Thank you, Takeru." The butler really made him feel better."Maybe an arranged marriage won't be so bad. But I still would like to fall in love someday." He knew the arranged marriage wouldn't have to last forever. Maybe love could still have a chance."I want a romantic man to sweep me off my feet. Maybe be a bit mysterious. And very much like a fairy tale."

~X~

Count Vargesse was pacing around the room in which he would be staying, trying to think of a way he could get Masato out of this situation. He had no care for the young prince. He just wanted to get rid of the competition. He wanted to make sure that his son would ascend to the throne."I can't do anything too dirty while I'm staying here. The king will be watching me like a hawk, no doubt." He knew who would have to carry out his plans."Chiyu will have to do everything for me."

The count stopped pacing when his bedroom door was opened, and someone stepped into the room."Father." came Chiyu's voice.

"What have you found out about Prince Masato?" Count Vargesse had trained Chiyu to be very sneaky. His son could easily sneak around and listen in on any conversation.

"I have heard a conversation between Prince Masato and the butler that might be of use." Chiyu didn't fully agree with his father's ways of getting what he wanted, but he wanted the throne.

The count turned toward Chiyu and eyed him with interest."What was said between them that could help us?"

Chiyu's memory was perfect. He could remember the whole conversation from start to finish."Prince Masato does not agree with the idea of an arranged marriage, but he is being convinced that it might not be so bad. The prince is gay. He is displeased about having to marry a woman." The count's son kept a straight expression while speaking."He wants to fall in love with a romantic, mysterious man. He wants it to be like a fairy tale."

The count listened then smirked."This one conversation is enough to give me the perfect plan."

"What is your plan, Father?" Chiyu was aware that he would have to carry out his father's plan.

"You will find some time alone with Prince Masato." Count Vargesse began to explain."You will be his fairy tale man."

Chiyu did not see how that would work."Prince Masato knows who I am. How can this plan work?"

"He may know what you look like, but he has not heard your voice." Count Vargesse's smirk grew a bit."Meet him in disguise. Make him fall in love with you. If he falls in love before the arranged marriage is finalized, he won't go through with it. Then, you can marry the woman I chose for you and become the next king."

"Yes, Father." Chiyu didn't know if he could follow through with this plan. He didn't know if he could make Masato fall in love with him. Chiyu didn't know much about fairy tales."I shall do some reading about fairy tales to make sure my disguise is perfect." After saying that, he stepped out, going to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

A little after noon, Yuji left the palace and headed into town. Staying in the palace often bored him. As he walked aimlessly around town, he gave friendly greetings to the people he knew and mingled just a bit. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to have a full conversation right now. He was thinking about Masato and the current situation. He didn't know if his younger brother could handle pressure of competing for the throne. Sure, he agreed with his father and believed that Masato was the best choice for the next king. Still, he knew that his brother could be over-emotional sometimes. He could be easily swayed to do things based on what emotion each situation caused him to feel. Yuji felt a little guilty for this specific thought, but he really hoped Masato would not fall in love. He didn't want Masato to go through the sadness of falling in love with someone while being made to marry someone else.

Stepping into a bookstore, Yuji began to slowly make his way through the sections, wondering which type of book would interest him. He didn't have a specific genre that he liked. He would read anything, as long as it was interesting. Yuji rounded a shelf and came upon the section that also interested Masato, the fantasy and fairy tale section. However, there was something in this section surprised Yuji a bit. Or rather, there was a person in this section that made him curious. Standing close to a shelf was Count Vargesse's son, Chiyu. The straight-faced male had an open book in his hand and was eying the content with a learning expression."You have an interest in fairy tales?" inquired Yuji as he approached Chiyu.

Chiyu's gaze merely glanced at Yuji for a second before returning to the book in his hand."I do not know." he answered with a flat tone."I am unfamiliar with such stories."

Yuji noticed the way Chiyu spoke. His tone and choice of words suggested that his upbringing was very strict. Being unfamiliar with fairy tales showed that he was raised to be business-oriented and logical."I don't read fairy tales much, but I've heard that they can be quite beautiful. People say that each fairy tale story teaches a good lesson."

"I do not know what to say to you." Chiyu admitted."Please leave me be." He didn't have much experience in speaking with other people, so he preferred to be left alone.

"Ah, of course. I didn't mean to bother you." Yuji was only faking politeness. He had a personal hatred for Chiyu. After all, Chiyu sought to take the throne from his family. He was just trying to learn some things about him based on his behavior. All he learned from this encounter was that Chiyu's father had raised him strictly and the male wasn't the social type. Moving away from Chiyu, Yuji continued his search for an interesting book.

~X~

Masato searched around the pale for his father, finding King Darcy in the drawing room."Father, I wish to speak with you." he said with a polite, respectful tone. He had so much respect for his father, knowing that he was a great man.

"Ah, Masato." King Darcy smiled at his son. He was so proud of the way Masato turned out, feeling like he had become such a fine man."Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wish to tell you that I accept the responsibilities and requirements of becoming the next king." The Prince was still a little unsure, but he wanted to try. If his father believed he was the best choice, maybe he was."I will agree to an arranged marriage and learn everything that I need to know."

King Darcy extended a hand and gave Masato's shoulder three firm pats of approval."I have faith in you, my boy. You are just like your mother, caring and kind. You are the right man for this country." He then gave Masato's head a gently pat."I will pick a fine woman to be your bride and get everything ready for the wedding."

"Thank you, Father. I'll try not to disappoint you." Masato said with a lowered gaze. He worried that he would let his father down somehow.

The king shook his head just slightly."No matter how things turn out, I will never be disappointed in you. Now, I shall take a look at available women of nobility and find one worthy of being your wife." After saying that, King Darcy smiled and left the drawing room.

When Masato stepped out of the drawing room a moment later, he almost walked right into Chiyu, who was carrying a rather thick book beneath his right arm."Oh, please excuse me." he spoke politely."Chiyu, right?" He wanted to be sure he remembered the others name."I hope our situation moves along smoothly and peacefully."

Chiyu did not respond to Masato. He couldn't let this prince hear his voice. Otherwise, it could effect his attempt at tricking him with a disguise. Seeing Masato take a single step toward him, Chiyu took a step back, equally measured to Masato's step.

Noticing the other take a step back, Masato was a little confused."I understand if you don't like me. I mean, we are technically rivals. However, I hope we can at least try to get along." He extended a hand toward Chiyu, seeking a handshake.

The count's son looked at the prince's extended hand for a couple seconds then simply stepped around him. Based on Masato's friendly behavior, he now believed it would be easy to carry out his father's plan.

Masato retracted his hand when Chiyu stepped around him. _'He must seriously not like me.'_ he thought.

~X~

Count Vargesse was waiting in Chiyu's bedroom for his son to return from town. He knew some things that could help Chiyu's disguise appeal to Masato. When his son entered the bedroom, he was displeased when he saw the slight smile of his lips."Why are you smiling?" he demanded.

Chiyu placed the thick fairy tale book on the small, round table in the center of the room and shook his head a little."No reason. Prince Masato is quite friendly."

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face." the count spat, his son immediately obeying. Count Vargesse was very unhappy."You cannot have any positive thoughts about that boy. His is a big problem. If he gets married, we lose our chance for the throne. Even if you get married first, the decision is finalized by Congress. Congress is more likely to pick a member of the controlling family."

"I understand, Father. My apologies." Chiyu thought it was wrong that he had to apologize for saying Masato was friendly. He wasn't fully opposed to the prince ascending to the throne. He wasn't greedy for power or dead-set on getting the throne. The one who truly wanted the throne to be in his family was his father.

"Anyway, I have learned some things about Prince Masato from the maids." Count Vargesse said, dismissing his son's apology."These are not big facts, but they are the things he likes. You can use the things he likes to get close to him." He seated himself on a chair at the round table."Aside from fairy tales, Prince Masato has a fondness for pink roses and the scent of peaches. He also collects small, decorative things made of glass." Grabbing the book Chiyu had purchased, the count continued to speak."I have heard that he leaves his bedroom window open at night. That will provide you with easy access."

Chiyu didn't like the sound of that last part."Father, you wish for me to sneak into Prince Masato's bedroom at night?"

Count Vargesse didn't like to be questioned."Yes." he said with a stern tone."The people in the palace will expect to see you around during the day. At night, you can meet the prince in disguise without him suspecting you. Everyone will think you are asleep."

"Yes, Father." Chiyu did not question further, not wanting to get into trouble with such a strict man."I will start preparing immediately." He watched his father place the book back on the table, stand, and leave the room. Then, Chiyu seated himself at the table and began to read the book.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed, and things were rather quiet. The lack of any interesting news made the king suspicious. He didn't expect the count to just accept competition without carrying out some sort of scheme. Though, he also didn't expect Chiyu to carry out the scheme himself. The count's son was often spotted sitting at the bottom of the grand staircase. Workers offered to retrieve chairs for him, but he declined, just remaining on the stairs. As he sat there, he was reading the fairy tale book he's purchased. He didn't allow anyone to see the cover or content of the book. Nor did he reply when anyone inquired what he was reading. Soon, everyone just learned to leave him alone.

Upon finishing the book, Chiyu began to follow Masato around sneakily, spying on his daily activities to learn more about him. Masato seemed to never suspect that he was being watched. Chiyu even followed Masato into town, listening in on his conversations with the common folk. Surely, Masato was friendly with everyone. The more Chiyu watched Masato, the more he disagreed with his father's plan.

Chiyu even spied on Masato when the young prince met the woman the king chose to be his bride. She was a tall woman, beautiful and sweet. She was also very wealthy and respectable. Listening to the things that were said, Chiyu knew that Masato had never met the woman before. By the tone of Masato's voice, he really disliked the thought of marrying the woman. Sure, she was lovely and nice, but there was no connection.

Once evening came, after dinner, Chiyu went to his bedroom and thought of the things he had learned from the fairy tale book. Could he really use those fictional things to capture the heart of a real person? Starting tonight, he would find out. It was time for the plan to take motion.

~X~

Once it was time for him to go to bed, Masato went to his bedroom and entered his private bathroom. While he was in the bathroom, he stared at his reflection in the large mirror, wondering if he could really go through with the arranged marriage. He knew he could probably become friends with the woman his father had chosen, but that wasn't enough. If he married that woman and became the next king, he would need to eventually produce an heir with her. Either that or hand the throne over to the count's family when it came time for a new king. Maybe he could even turn the throne over to Yuji or any possible kids he might have in the future.

Suddenly, there was a small sound that snapped Masato out of his thoughts. Quickly turning toward the bathroom door, he didn't know what the sound had been. It seemed to have come from his bedroom. The sound was like a small thump. Cautiously stepping out of the bathroom, Masato shifted his gaze around the bedroom, relieved when he didn't see anyone. Then, he saw something on his windowsill sparkling in the moonlight. Moving in for a closer look, Masato became confused when he found a small pink rose made of glass."Where did this come from?" he muttered to himself. Carefully picking up the rose, Masato couldn't help but softly smile. The glass rose was quite beautiful, especially as it sparkled in the moonlight. The young prince's mind became crowded with many thoughts, wondering how the glass rose got on his windowsill. If it was left by someone, who?

~X~

Chiyu was not pleased with himself when he got back into his own bedroom. Not only had he begun the plan to deceive the king prince, he'd also slipped up a little. Climbing up some vines to reach a window seemed easy in the fairy tale book. The book's 'Prince Charming' had done it so simply. However, Chiyu discovered that it was definitely much harder in real life. He had struggled to pick which vines to grab, some not strong enough to hold his weight. To make it worse, he had failed to be silent. A vine had snapped beneath his foot after he placed the glass rose, causing him to fall. He had managed to grab hold of some stronger vines, but the fall had caused his wrist to hit the corner of the windowsill pretty hard.

Rolling up the sleeve of his shirt a little, Chiyu inspected the spot that had hit the windowsill. A dark bruise was already forming. Touching the spot, he flinched slightly. It throbbed quite a bit. Chiyu got into his personal belongings and got a bandage wrap, putting it around his wrist to keep it from moving too much. The throbbing felt like a sprain, so he didn't want to accidentally bump it again and make it worse.

~X~

Early the next morning, Masato stepped over to his collection of glass objects. He had placed the pink rose among his collection. He wanted to make sure it was still there, almost thinking last night had been just part of a dream. When he saw the glass rose, he couldn't help but smile. He still wondered who had left it. _'Was it left by a secret admirer?'_ That thought excited him. If he had a secret admirer, maybe that meant he still had a chance for love. Quickly, he showered then dressed himself in a very nice outfit. After meeting his chosen bride yesterday, he was expected to take her out today, at least for a nice meal or tea.

Before going to the grand staircase where the woman would be waiting, Masato rushed to the butler's bedroom, even though he knew Takeru probably wasn't even ready for the day yet. Masato knocked on Takeru's bedroom door then didn't wait for an answer, just entered the room."Takeru, I have something to tell you."

Takeru was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when Masato entered."Is it so important that you couldn't wait for me to let you in?" he asked with a perked eyebrow.

Masato didn't even answer that question."I think I have a secret admirer or something similar."

That definitely got Takeru's full attention."What makes you think that? Have you gotten some sort of love letter without an address on it?"

"No, not exactly." Masato said with a small shake of his head."But last night, I heard a thump in my room while I was in the bathroom. When I looked, no one was there, but there was a glass rose on my windowsill."

"That's better than a love letter." Takeru said with a wide grin."Roses stand for love and passion. Maybe your fantasy love has finally come to sweep you off your feet."

"No, that can't happen." Masato had been excited, but he also thought this could be bad."I can't fall in love right now."

Takeru cocked his head to the side."Why not?"

"I'm getting married soon. Remember?" He sighed softly."Some love and romance would be nice, but I have to stay focused on my objective."

Takeru slumped his shoulders a little and rolled his eyes."Alright. Stay focused. But I think you should still give love and romance a chance. Maybe just have a little fun with it on the side."

"What do you mean?" Masato asked curiously.

"Your life is like a dinner table." the butler said."Your objective may take up the appetizer and main course, but your fantasy love is the dessert." he explained."It might not be good to have sweets all the time, but a dessert every now and then can't hurt."

Masato chuckled at Takeru's analogy."Have I ever told you that I love you, Takeru? You're a great friend. You always fill me with hope."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Takeru grabbed a tie and put it on carefully."And I love you as well, my friend." Takeru and Masato were so close that they loved each other like brothers. There weren't any secrets between them.

~X~

While Masato was having a nice breakfast with Rikku, the woman who would be his bride, he tried to keep a pleasant conversation going. Though Rikku seemed to like getting to know the man she would be marrying, she also didn't appear to be fully there. Masato could tell that her mind was elsewhere, which didn't bother him much. His mind was also partly elsewhere. He kept wondering about the glass rose. Who had left it? Could it really be his fantasy love?


	5. Chapter 5

Masato, after having breakfast with Rikku at a fancy restaurant, returned to the palace. On his way to his bedroom, he accidentally crashed into Chiyu, who was standing in the hall, staring at a painting on the wall."Oh, my apologies." Masato noticed that Chiyu grabbed his wrist, which appeared to be bandaged."Is your wrist okay?" The young prince didn't like to see anyone hurt, not even his rival. He reached out to touch the others wrist, but Chiyu pulled away."It's alright." he spoke softly."I'll be gentle. I just want to see it."

Reluctantly, Chiyu gave in and allowed Masato to unwrap his bandage. He winced slightly as the prince turned his wrist to see it from all angles. Still, he knew better than to pull his wrist out of the others grasp. In his experience, attempting to pull out of someone's grasp only resulted in more pain.

"This looks painful." Turning his head but not releasing Chiyu's wrist, Masato got the attention of a worker who was passing by."Excuse me. Please fetch some ice for Lord Chiyu's wrist."

Chiyu didn't protest or try to walk away. Instead, he took this chance to allow his eyes to take in every detail of Masato's appearance and current behavior. He could tell that the other could not leave someone in need or any sort of pain. That was a good quality but could be used against him. The size and structure of Masato's wrists and hands suggested that he didn't have much physical strength. He was the type to focus more on wisdom than power. Sweetness could be seen in his eyes. The prince was a purely kind person. He would never purposely inflict pain on another person.

"How did you hurt your wrist?" Masato wondered, trying to have a little small-talk to pass time while they waited for the worker to return with ice. He received no answer, just the same straight expression that seemed to be permanent on Chiyu's face."I see. You don't want to talk to me." He stopped talking for the moment, knowing he wouldn't get a response.

"Your Highness, Lord Chiyu's ice." The worker approached them and held out an icepack.

Masato took the icepack and smiled."Thank you." As the worker walked away, the prince gently put the icepack against his rival's wrist."Just keep the ice against it for a while. The ice should help the pain go away." He grabbed Chiyu's other hand and moved it up to place it over the icepack."I hope your wrist heals quickly." Then, with a friendly smile, Masato walked away, continuing on his way to his bedroom.

~X~

Yuji was walking aimlessly through the palace that afternoon, having nothing to do. He wished he could at least find someone interesting to begin a conversation. Everyone seemed to be doing their own things, not having any time to speak with him for a while. However, Yuji found someone most interesting as he descended the grand staircase. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was admiring the wall structure. She was so gorgeous, the most splendid art piece could not compare. Approaching her, Yuji placed his hands behind his back and looked at the structure she was admiring currently."This palace was built centuries ago." he informed her."Such brilliance and creativity it must have taken to build such a masterpiece like this."

The lovely woman turned her gaze toward the elder prince."You are Prince Yuji, correct?" Her voice rang with the same charm as a holiday bell.

"Yes, Ma'am." Yuji flashed the woman his most dashing smile."What, may I ask, is your name?"

"Rikku." the woman answered simply.

Yuji blinked a couple times."Rikku? So, you are the woman Father chose to marry my brother?"

"Yes." Rikku could see some disappointment in Yuji's eyes."Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Yuji said with a slight shake of his head."Indeed, my brother is lucky to have such a radiant bride-to-be."

A light blush dusted over Rikku's cheeks."Prince Yuji, are you flirting with me?"

Yuji chuckled lightly."I would be lying if I said 'no.' However, flirting with you would be wrong. After all, you're going to marry my younger brother."

A smile graced Rikku's lips at Yuji's answer."Well, I'm sure you know, my marriage to your brother will be just business. We do not love each other."

"So, I may flirt?" Yuji asked with a raised eyebrow. This woman definitely interested him. She wasn't going completely by the rules.

Rikku turned her whole body toward Yuji then leaned in close, whispering into his ear."Your flirting is more than welcome. And who knows? If you get lucky, I might get hooked on one of your lines."

"I must warn you though." The older prince smirked a little."If I hook you on a line, I won't release my catch."

"As long as you don't cook and eat me." The bride-to-be let out a soft giggle.

Yuji held up his right hand to make a promise."I won't cook you." With a second chuckle, he lowered his hand."But I can't promise that I won't eat you."

"Hm, you're quite an inappropriate prince." Rikku commented then smiled."I think I like that."

~X~

In the palace's library, King Darcy was gathering the books he would later give to Masato. His son would need to study certain things in order to prepare himself for becoming the next king. The king would have to teach Masato to do public speeches, organize parties and parades, deal with political scandals, and defend the country against attacks from foreign enemies if need be. As King Darcy was collecting the books Masato would need, Count Vargesse entered the library."Ah, Count Vargesse, come to do some reading, have you?"

The count did not answer that question, just proceeded to eye the books on the many shelves."I see you are gathering books for your son to study. My, how unprepared he is."

"If you have come in here to speak poorly of my family, I advise you to seek your amusement elsewhere." the king said with an unhappy tone. He did not appreciate hearing any unkind words being spoken about any member of his family.

Ignoring that advice, Count Vargesse continued to look at the neatly-shelved books."Prince Masato is too naive." he commented."Don't you see that this competition is hopeless, King Darcy? My family will easily win the throne."

Acting on impulse, King Darcy dropped the books he'd collected onto a table, forcefully grabbed Count Vargesse's shoulders, and pinned him against a shelf."If you do anything to hurt either of my sons, I'll destroy you."

"Not if my family gets the throne." Count Vargesse was not bothered in the least by the protective threat."In that scenario, I will be the one to destroy you."


	6. Chapter 6

Takeru caught himself sneaking away from his duties as the butler and heading toward the kitchen. He often went in there to ask for a small snack. A couple of the kitchen workers didn't mind giving him snacks because he did them favors in return, like retrieving fresh supplies from town for them. The snacks, however, were just used as excuses to see a specific worker. Who was the worker Takeru wanted to see? That would be none other than the newest addition to the kitchen crew, Shinpei. Of course, Takeru and Shinpei never spoke to each other. Takeru was too nervous to approach him. Shinpei, on the other hand, seemed shy. As Takeru stepped into the kitchen, he noticed that Shinpei was not in there. What a wasted trip this turned out to be.

One of the workers turned and smiled at him knowingly."Ah, come for another snack, Takeru?"

Takeru shook his head a little."No, not today. I just wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly. I know the kitchen's functions are not my concern, but I like to be sure."

The worker chuckled."Everything is fine as always."

Glancing around as if acting like he'd just noticed something was missing, Takeru lightly nibbled on his lower lip."Shouldn't there be another worker in here?"

"Ah, yes." Another worker butted into the conversation."Shinpei was called to Count Vargesse's room to serve some tea."

"Was he called specifically?" Takeru didn't trust the count. He just knew that the count was up to no good.

"No." answered the first worker."Count Vargesse called for tea, and Shinpei was the only kitchen worker with nothing to do."

~X~

Shinpei gave a gentle knock to Count Vargesse's bedroom door and waited for an answer."Enter." came the count's stern voice. When Shinpei opened the door and stepped into the room, he became very uneasy. The count appeared to be angry."Just set the tea on the table." he commanded.

"Yes, sir." Shinpei obeyed, carefully setting the tray of tea down on the table."Do you need anything else?"

Count Vargesse nodded just once."Make sure you tell Prince Masato to keep his hands off of my son. We don't appreciate the prince butting in where he is not welcome." He was referring to Masato's kindness toward Chiyu. The count had spotted them in the hall when Masato showed some concern for Chiyu's sprained wrist. Count Vargesse was just trying to be cautious. He didn't want Masato to get too close to Chiyu, knowing that could cause his plan to fail.

Shinpei lightly bit his lower lip."Yes, Count Vargesse. Please excuse me." he said then left the room. To follow the order he was just given by the count, Shinpei looked for Masato. Instead, he ended up finding Yuji."Your Highness, might I inquire about the whereabouts of your brother?"

Yuji looked at the newest worker and almost couldn't remember who he was."Oh, you're the new kitchen worker, right?" When he received a nod, he gave a friendly smile."The last time I saw him, Masato was heading out to the garden."

"Thank you, Prince Yuji." Shinpei bowed at the waist politely then made his way out of the palace. Rounding the outdoor statues and neatly-trimmed bushes, he came upon the garden, spotting Masato."Prince Masato." He approached the other, who was sitting on a bench, just looking at some of the flowers.

Hearing someone say his name, Masato looked up from the lilies he'd been admiring."Yes?" He wondered why a worker would be approaching him, not that he minded.

"Count Vargesse wants me to tell you something." Shinpei was a little nervous about saying this, not wanting to seem rude."Count Vargesse told me to tell you to keep your hands off of his son and that they don't appreciate you butting in where you're not welcome."

"Please don't feel uneasy about telling me this." Masato could see that the worker was unnerved."You are just relaying a message."

Shinpei smiled a little then bowed."I must get back to work now, Your Highness." Turning, he left the garden and went back into the palace.

~X~

"Chiyu, I am very disappointed in you." spoke Count Vargesse with quite an angry tone."You allowed that boy to get too close to you. You allowed him to touch your hand." He had called his son to his room shortly after his tea was brought.

Chiyu had his gaze lowered, staring down at the floor."I apologize, Father."

"You apologize? Don't apologize. Try harder." Count Vargesse was very angry. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his plan."Go to Prince Masato's room tonight. Start wooing him. Make sure nothing foils my plan."

"But, Father." Chiyu knew it was best to just obey his father, but he didn't know how he could do this."I cannot get in through his window again. It is too difficult." He held up his sprained wrist to show the count."I injured my wrist last night."

Count Vargesse, glaring coldly, harshly grabbed Chiyu's sprained wrist and twisted it, causing his son to nearly cry out in pain."I don't care about your difficulties." Releasing Chiyu's wrist, the count kept his hard glare."Figure out a way to get into his room and proceed with my plan."

~X~

Chiyu just wandered around until nightfall. He was thinking about the situation he was about to create between Masato and himself. He waited in the hall near Masato's bedroom, hiding around a corner. All the workers had already gone to bed, so Masato was the only person still roaming around. The count's son waited until he saw the young prince enter his bedroom and close the door. He waited for the perfect moment. Not having a disguise yet, he would have to find a way to make sure Masato would not recognize him.

After waiting patiently for a few minutes, Chiyu heard the sound of a shower running. Seeing this as the right moment to enter the prince's bedroom, he opened the door, stepped in, then closed it as silently as possible. Then, to make sure Masato would not know Chiyu was the one in his room, he turned off the light. It was so dark, making it impossible to see anything. Something that he didn't expect was the fact that this one light switch not only controlled the light for the bedroom but the light in the bathroom as well.

"Hello?" Masato called from the shower."Is someone there?"

Chiyu stood in front of the switch, being sure that Masato would not be able to turn the light back on. He listened to the sounds of the prince turning off the shower and fumbling around for a towel. Next, he heard Masato's footsteps coming out of the bathroom and slowly getting closer.

Masato reached a hand out in front of himself to feel for the wall. He knew he was heading in the right direction, but the darkness tended to make him feel lost. When his hand came in contact with something, it was definitely not the wall. He felt fabric and possibly a male's chest."Who is in here?" he asked with a slightly demanding tone.

Instead of answering that question, Chiyu tried to appeal to the other."Did you find the rose I left for you last night?" he asked smoothly. He was not bothered by Masato's hand on his chest. In fact, he tried to use it to his advantage. He placed one of his own hands over Masato's gently."I hope you like it, my lovely prince."

"Y-you're the one who left the glass rose?" the young prince stammered involuntarily.

Chiyu was pleased by Masato's stammer. Personally, he thought it was cute."Yes." He loosely curled his fingers to grab Masato's hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it tenderly.

Masato blushed, though it obviously couldn't be seen."I really like it. The rose is beautiful." Maybe he was odd for thinking so, but this felt romantic to him. The only two things he wished to change about this moment were the lack of light and his nudity. He had no clothes on, just a towel around his waist.

"Maybe this will sound a little odd, but I would like to sweep you off your feet." Chiyu said. He really didn't know which choice of words would be correct in this situation. Sure, he'd read that fairy tale book, but that didn't tell him how to woo a prince. In the fairy tales, the prince was the one who always did the wooing."And even though you are a prince, I would like to be your 'Prince Charming.'"

"Are you..for real?" Masato could barely believe this. Could this guy really be his fairy tale man?

Chiyu smiled in the dark, finding this to be too easy."I am." He placed Masato's hand back against his chest."You feel me here, don't you?" He was being careful to only use his left hand. He didn't want Masato to feel that his right wrist was injured. That could ruin the plan."I will do whatever it takes to win your heart."

Masato could feel his heart beating rather quickly."Well, that shouldn't be too difficult." He loosely grabbed onto the front of Chiyu's shirt, still completely unaware of who was really in front of him."This might make me sound desperate, but I really want to fall in love."

"I believe I can make that happen." Not knowing if he should do this but having seen it in the fairy tale book, Chiyu gently cupped Masato's chin, tilted his head back just slightly, then kissed his lips. _'I'm not gay._' he mentally stated to himself. _'This is just for the plan.'_

Masato was stunned by the kiss. It was so nice to be kissed by this man. No matter who he was, his lips felt so perfect against Masato's. When their lips parted, the nude prince didn't know what to say."Your, uh..lips are soft.." he nervously said, sounding like a mumble.

"So are yours." Chiyu couldn't believe this. Even though he was sure of his own sexuality, he wanted to kiss the prince again. He'd never felt such a need to kiss someone before."Please forgive me for being so forward." Not giving Masato a chance to respond to his words, he pressed their lips together again, a little rougher this time. As their lips began to mesh together, the feel of Masato kissing him back just made Chiyu's mind go wild.

This kiss was amazing, getting a tiny bit deeper each second. However, Masato froze when he felt the other male's hand touch his chest. He couldn't go further than a kiss. After all, he didn't even know who this man was."Stop." he whispered breathlessly when he broke the kiss.

Chiyu smiled and slowly slid his hand upward, feeling his way to Masato's cheek to stroke it gently."I will not go any further than you let me." Knowing he should probably leave now, he retracted his hand."I shall come to see you again." After saying that, he reached over to the door. Opening it just enough to slip through, he smoothly left the room and hid in the hall.

"Wait!" Masato opened his bedroom door and looked down the hall, not seeing anyone."Who is he?" Lifting a hand, he gently touched his lips."He is an unbelievably great kisser."

After the prince closed his bedroom door, Chiyu stepped down the hall and went into his own bedroom. He couldn't help but realize a smile had taken over his lips."I am a great kisser?" he asked the quiet room."Maybe..I am gay. Or at least bisexual. Just maybe." Now, his own sexuality was beginning to confuse him. The one thing he knew for sure was that he had a new motive for deceiving Masato. His original motive had been to carry out his father's plan. His new motive to deceive Masato was to get close to him for personal satisfaction. He had felt something when he'd kissed the prince. He wasn't quite sure what he'd felt. But whatever it was, he liked it a lot. And the feeling still lingered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Takeru! Wake up!" Masato practically shouted, bursting into the butler's bedroom early in the morning. He couldn't wait any longer to tell his friend what had happened last night.

"What..?" Takeru mumbled sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

"Takeru!" Masato could tell that the other was falling back to sleep. He sat on the end of Takeru's bed and lightly hit his leg."This is important!"

Takeru rolled onto his back and opened his eyes."What's so important?" he asked with a noisy yawn.

"He was in my room last night." The prince was surprised at how fast his friend sat up.

"Your fantasy man?" Takeru's jaw nearly dropped when Masato nodded."Oh my god. What happened? Tell me everything."

The prince lightly bit his lower lip before speaking."He kissed me." He blushed when he said that."It was so amazing. I mean, I expected it to be great, but the second kiss was way beyond what I had expected."

The butler was definitely interested. Curiosity was practically written all over his face."Did you go further than just kissing?"

Masato shook his head quickly."No, no, of course not." He lowered his gaze."He put his hand on my chest, then I told him to stop. I guess I got nervous. And, well, I've only just met him."

"Well, what does he look like?" Takeru wondered."What's his name? Is he, like, super cool?"

"I don't know." Masato answer honestly."He never mentioned his name, and the light was off, so I couldn't see him. But I think he is really cool."

Takeru almost literally bounced with excitement."How mysterious. He's perfect for you. You said that you want a mysterious man. Now, you've got one." Then, the butler leaned in close and perked an eyebrow at the prince."You know what you should do, right?" When Masato shook his head, Takeru chuckled."Get a hold on him. Make that fine fellow yours."

"How should I do that?" Masato was not very experienced with this sort of thing. In fact, that kiss last night had been his first.

"Get him in bed." Takeru almost burst out in laughter when Masato's eyes widened."Not right away, silly. Get some romance going between you two first. Then, use those pretty eyes of yours to sway him into having sex with you."

"S-s-sex?" Masato's face turned bright red. Even though he was inexperienced, his mind had gone straight to the gutter at the mention of having sex with his mystery man.

"Exactly." Takeru sighed quietly."Though, maybe I should take some of my own advice. I still can't get near the guy that I like."

Masato took this opportunity to change their conversation."So, who's the guy you like? You said he works here. What's his name?"

Takeru knew he shouldn't keep secrets from his friend. After all, Masato was being so honest with him."Shinpei. He's the newest kitchen worker."

"Oh, I saw him yesterday." Masato smiled."He's adorable. Kind of small though."

"Hey, I think his smallness is very cute." Takeru said in a slightly defensive tone."But yeah, he's very adorable. I think he's shy though because he doesn't talk much."

"You should probably make the first move then." Masato figured."If he's shy, he most likely won't make the first move himself."

"But what if he's taken?" Takeru was worried about that."Or what if he's straight?"

Masato shrugged his shoulders a little."You won't know until you talk to him. And if you confess your feelings to him and get rejected, at least you'll be able to stop worrying about it then."

Takeru nodded and smiled."You're right, Masato. I'll try to come up with some courage. Then, I'll approach Shinpei and talk to him. I don't want to confess too soon. That might freak him out a little, considering we've never spoken to each other before."

"Good thinking." Masato gave Takeru a look of encouragement."I know you can handle this well enough. And if you need my help, just let me know."

"Same for you." Takeru's smile grew wider."If you need any advice or help with your mystery man, just tell me."

~X~

"Masato, you are in a very cheery mood this morning." commented King Darcy at breakfast."Has something happened to make you so happy?"

Masato just slightly shrugged his shoulders at his father's question."I am just happy, Father." he answered with a soft smile.

Yuji raised an eyebrow in suspicion."Why are you so happy? It is odd to see you so giddy at breakfast."

Masato sipped at his coffee before adding some sugar to make it just a little less bitter. Taking another sip of his coffee, he seemed satisfied with the taste."Do I need a reason to be happy?"

"Of course not." the king said before turning his gaze to Yuji."Do not act so suspicious of your brother. He is very trustworthy and honest."

"It's not Masato who makes me so suspicious." Yuji set down his fork and took a drink of his coffee."I am suspicious of the count and his son. I don't trust them. I want to be sure that they don't have any effects on Masato's moods and behavior."

"They don't." Masato straightened himself up a little and smiled at his brother and father."Count Vargesse has made it clear that he wishes for me to stay away from Lord Chiyu. And Lord Chiyu makes it quite obvious that he wants nothing to do with me as well. So, there shall be no problem." He felt a sense of pride. He didn't want to seem like the type to be so easily swayed."I tried to be polite, but they did not like that. So, I will just stay away from them."

King Darcy gave a nod of approval."Good, Masato. You are a smart boy." Calling his son smart made him remember something."Ah, yes. I have some books for you to study. You will need to memorize the material in each book perfectly."

"I will do my best, Father." Masato ate his breakfast at a casual pace, not feeling any rush to finish."I will start studying today."

"Good. I will have the books taken to your room." King Darcy finished his hefty breakfast and stood."Excuse me now, my boys. I have a meeting with Congress, and I must not be late." That said, the king left the dining room.

Yuji turned a curious gaze toward Masato."So, what about Miss Rikku?" he inquired."Is she going to get no attention from her husband?"

Masato blinked a couple times at the topic."I'm not her husband yet. I will take her out again soon. My studies are very important, so I can't spend too much time with her."

"Seriously?" Yuji couldn't believe what he was hearing."You're a nice guy, Masato, but you won't spend time with your bride?"

"What do you expect me to do, Yuji?" Masato snapped."I have to study a lot and get prepared for many things. That's going to take up a lot of my time."

Yuji shook his head."You have a gorgeous bride. Just take her out. Spend time with her and start bonding." After saying that, Yuji stormed out of the dining room.

Masato looked at a kitchen worker who had come into the room to begin clearing the table."Is it just me, or did that seem like Yuji's mad about something personal?" he asked the worker.

"I don't know, Your Highness." the worker said simply, not wanting to seem rude by actually answering the question.

~X~

Chiyu had left the palace after having breakfast in his room. He and his father were able to join the royal family for meals, but Count Vargesse refused. If his father didn't join them for meals, that meant Chiyu could not. Not that he really wanted to. He just wanted to be near Masato. His want to be close to the young prince led him to visit a costume shop in town. He needed to put together a disguise, one that would attract Masato while also hiding his identity. Stepping up to the shop's manager, he knew what he wanted."Please show me any masks you have that will only cover the upper half of the face."

The manager raised an eyebrow then led Chiyu to some masks."Any specific color, sir?"

"White." Chiyu didn't want a mask that was colorful or too dark. White just seemed like the right choice.

"We have a couple white masks that cover just around the eyes and over the nose." the manager said while grabbing the masks of which he spoke."Do either of these fit your liking?"

Chiyu looked closely at the two masks and motioned to the one in the manager's left hand."Yes. I would like this one." The mask he chose was hard plastic and rather smooth.

The manager put the other mask back where it belonged."Can I get you anything else, sir?"

Chiyu gave a small, simple nod."Yes. I would also like a hooded cloak. Preferably black."

The manager was a little confused as to why the son of the count would need a mask and a hooded cloak. Nonetheless, he led Chiyu to the cloaks."We have many black hooded cloaks."

"I want the one that is made with the softest material." Chiyu wanted something really soft, so he wouldn't mind wearing it. Also, if it was soft enough, he figured Masato would also like it.

Taking a small feel of each cloak, the manager picked the one that felt the softest."This cloak should be the right one for you." He handed the cloak and mask to Chiyu."Will that be all?"

"Yes." Chiyu followed the manager to the check-out and paid for the mask and cloak. These two items should be enough to hide his identity while also appealing to Masato.


	8. Chapter 8

Around mid-afternoon, Shinpei was sent out of the kitchen with two trays full of extra cookies. Plenty of treats were always baked, but sometimes, only a few were actually eaten, leaving the workers with plenty of extras. Shinpei's current job was to carry the two trays around and offer some to anyone he saw. He offered some cookies to each worker he saw. He also offered some to Yuji and Masato. Going into the den, he found Count Vargesse and nervously stepped over to him."Excuse me." he spoke with a very polite tone."Would you like some cookies, Count Vargesse?"

The count took one look at the cookies and made an expression of disgust."No. Now get those ridiculous treats away from me." He appeared to be angry again. Honestly, the count seemed to never be happy or content with anything. There was always something that displeased him.

Without saying another word to the displeased man, Shinpei carried the two trays out of the den. He wasn't having much luck. A few workers each had one cookie, and Masato had taken three. That still left Shinpei with a little more than a dozen. Seeing Chiyu enter the palace, having obviously gone to town, the kitchen worker stepped over to him."Would you like some cookies?" he offered nicely.

Chiyu looked at the cookies for a moment as if trying to decide if he should take any or not."Yes, thank you." He slipped his right hand through the handles of the bag from the costume shop, being careful to not hurt his sprained wrist. Then, he took two cookies.

Shinpei smiled happily, glad to be getting rid of some more cookies. He hated to think of such good cookies going to waste. All of the cookies that weren't eaten would be thrown away. Shinpei walked away from Chiyu and began heading back toward the kitchen. He didn't think there was anyone else to give cookies. He had offered the cookies to everyone he saw. Though, he soon discovered that he was wrong. There was still one person who wanted cookies. When he entered the kitchen, he spotted the butler. He was getting used to seeing the butler in the kitchen quite often. He always seemed to be seeking snacks."G-good afternoon." Shinpei was uneasy about speaking to Takeru. He secretly thought the butler was very attractive."Would you..like some cookies?"

Takeru's mind was racing. Sure, he wanted some cookies. He loved cookies. But Shinpei was the one offering them to him. His mind went blank, and not even a simple 'yes' seemed easy enough to say."Uh..um.."

The other workers in the kitchen clearly caught on to what was happening. One of the workers gave Takeru's back a small push to make him take a step toward Shinpei."He would love to have some cookies, Shinpei."

Another worker gently nudged Shinpei's arm."Go on. Give him some cookies."

Takeru tried so hard to say anything."Uh, yeah..Cookies.."

Shinpei shyly moved closer to Takeru and held the trays of cookies out to him."T-take as many..as you like.."

Seeing that Takeru was being so hesitant to grab a cookie, one of the workers grabbed one. The butler was too busy staring at Shinpei to realize that the worker had shoved the cookie into his mouth."Wow, Takeru. You must really be into Shinpei."

Those words caused Takeru and Shinpei to both blush. As a result of trying to protest with the cookie jammed in his mouth, Takeru choked. Shinpei quickly fetched him a glass of milk. Takeru managed to chew up the cookies, swallow, and rinse it down with the milk."I, uh..should get back to work." He hurried out of the kitchen, too embarrassed to remain in there any longer. He couldn't believe that he had stared at Shinpei then choked on a cookie right in front of him.

After Takeru left the kitchen, the workers surrounded Shinpei."You like Takeru, don't you?" Not many interesting things happened between workers, so they were very curious."We all saw you blush."

"He blushed too." said another worker."And he sure was staring quite a bit." They each chuckled and giggled."So, Shinpei? Do you like him?"

"Well, um.." Shinpei lowered his gaze to look down at the floor."I do. But I don't know if I should tell him."

"Why not?" That confused them. They all thought Shinpei and Takeru would be so cute together.

Shinpei wasn't really comfortable with discussing this, but that was because of his shyness."He and I don't really know each other. This was the first time I'd actually said anything to him."

"You two need to talk to each other more." one of the workers stated.

"Yeah. If you and Takeru talk to each other more, you can become less shy with each other." another worker added.

"I suppose I can try." Shinpei really wanted to try to be less shy. He wanted to be able to tell Takeru that he liked him.

~X~

"Hello?" Masato asked into his dark room when he about to head to bed. He had just entered his bedroom and closed the door, not turning the light on just yet. He was hoping to get a response from his mystery man. When he received nothing but silence, he turned on the light. Grabbing some pajamas, he went into the bathroom to change. Then, he came back out of the bathroom and turned the light back off, getting onto his bed. He had really hoped to meet his mystery man again. Closing his eyes and relaxing, Masato was soon disturbed by the sound of someone entering his bedroom. So, he opened his eyes and sat up."Who's there?"

A dark figured stepped closer to the bed, moving into the stream of moonlight that came in through the window. The figure wore a long, black hooded cape and a white mask."It is I, my lovely prince."

Masato reached a hand up to touch the other male's cloak, wondering why he was hiding himself."Who are you?" he asked curiously."What is your name?"

The disguised Chiyu gently shook his head."I cannot tell you. At least not yet. When the right time comes, I will tell you who I am."

Masato was confused."Why can't you tell me who you are?"

"It's complicated." Chiyu sat down on the bed next to Masato."Please just trust me. I will tell you eventually."

"Well then, what shall I call you?" The prince was happy to be with his mystery man again. And this time was a little less uncomfortable, considering he had clothes on.

"You may call me whatever you like." Chiyu gave Masato's cheek a small peck."How about I stay with you until you fall asleep tonight?" he offered."I would really like to hold you." He was being honest with Masato now. Even though he was deceiving him by hiding his identity, he was still telling him the truth.

Masato nodded and smiled, liking that idea."Alright. I'd like that." He scooted a little closer to the masked man."You can hold me as much as you want."

Putting his left arm around Masato, Chiyu held him close. _'How will Prince Masato react when I tell him?'_ he thought. He wanted to be able to eventually stop deceiving Masato and still be this close to him, maybe even closer.

"May I ask you to do something?" There was something Masato wanted, but he wanted to be sure that it was okay.

Chiyu blinked a few times before answering."Yes."

"Will you kiss me?" The prince had enjoyed the feel of the others lips so much last night. He really wanted to feel them again.

Feeling his face heat up a little at that question, Chiyu knew that he must be blushing. He could barely believe that Masato had asked for a kiss."Of course." Leaning in, he pressed their lips together for a tender kiss.

Wrapping an arm loosely around the other male, Masato slid his other hand down to the masked man's hand. However, he felt the other pull away and flinch just a little when he'd touched his right wrist."Is something wrong?"

Chiyu tried to hide that his wrist was aching. It seemed like the slightest touch caused it to ache, ever since his father twisted it."No. Nothing's wrong."

"Liar." Masato could tell what was wrong."Did you hurt your wrist?" Looking toward the others wrist, he realized that it was the same wrist the count's son had sprained. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Seeing that he'd been caught lying, he hoped Masato wouldn't be smart enough to realize it was him."Well, yes. I learned the hard way that climbing vines is very difficult." he explained."I fell and hurt my wrist the night I'd left the glass rose on your windowsill."

"Oh, I see." Masato remembered that he'd heard a thump that night. Maybe that was what he'd heard.

"Anyway, you should get some sleep." Chiyu began to soothingly stroke Masato's hair to help him relax.

"Okay." Masato was getting too relaxed to think too hard about anything right now. As the other stroked his hair, he closed his eyes and let out a soft breath."Good night."

Chiyu smiled a little."Good night." He held Masato close for a long time, even after the prince had fallen asleep. After a while, needing to get himself to bed, he carefully laid Masato down then left the bedroom. In the hall, he took off his mask and cloak and headed to his own room. Once he was in his own room, he looked at his sprained wrist."That was close. I cannot let him see similarities between me and his fairy tale man."


	9. Chapter 9

When Masato awoke in the morning, he sat up and stretched while yawning. Getting out of bed and picking an outfit out of his wardrobe, he changed out of his pajamas and into his nice clothes. Even though Masato was not the type to flaunt his wealth or status, he was expected to dress nicely, as a prince. After getting dressed, Masato stood at his bathroom sink, brushing his teeth before combing his hair. His mind was distracted while he was getting himself ready though. Masato was thinking about last night. Something just didn't seem right to him."His wrist is hurt." he thought aloud."The same wrist as Lord Chiyu." He was confused."He can't be..Lord Chiyu, can he?" That didn't make any sense to Masato."Lord Chiyu is my rival. He doesn't like me at all. So, it can't possibly be him."

Shifting his gaze around his bedroom, Masato decided to stop thinking about it. He had other things that needed to be done, like his studies. As if his mind had been read-though it obviously wasn't-there was a knock on his bedroom door. When he opened the door, Masato was greeted by a female worker with a stack of books in her arms. It was astounding that she'd been able to knock while holding so many books."Your Highness, I was instructed to bring you these books for your studies."

"Ah. That's great. Thank you." Masato took the books from the female who had clearly been struggling to hold them all."Why didn't you ask someone to help you? These books are quite heavy."

"Oh, that wouldn't have been necessary." the worker said with a shy smile."I didn't want to ask for help because everyone has things to do. I wouldn't want to postpone another person's task by asking for help with my own task."

Masato chuckled lightly."Well then, thank you for your hard work. But next time, ask for help if you need it."

The female worker gave a small bow."I will. Oh, and, um.." She was a little nervous about saying this next part."I was actually supposed to bring these books to you yesterday, but I got very busy and forgot. Please forgive me."

With a small shake of his head, Masato gave the girl a friendly smile."Don't worry about it. Better late than never, right? And at least you were honest."

The worker felt much better now. She had thought that she would get in trouble for being late in bringing the books to Masato."Please excuse me now, Your Highness." She wandered down the hall to get back to work.

Masato set the stack of books down on the small table in his room and seated himself."What should I study first?" he asked himself. None of the books looked particularly interesting. There were books about war strategies, ships, the country's history, architecture, famous speeches, and biographies of the many kings who ruled before King Darcy."Oh? What's this?" At the bottom of the stack was a very thick book full of the complete works of William Shakespeare."Seriously? I have to study these plays too? But why?" Sighing heavily, definitely not looking forward to all of this reading, Masato pushed the stack of books a little and watched them topple over. Then, he grabbed the Shakespeare book from the bottom."I guess I'll start with this one. It just _has_ to be more interesting than speeches, history, and war. I don't know about the ships though. Ships can be pretty cool sometimes."

~X~

King Darcy and Yuji were both a bit confused when Masato didn't show up at breakfast. Though, they did think that he might have overslept. He had done that a few times before, so it was a possibility. However, he didn't show up to lunch either. While they were eating lunch, Yuji turned his attention to one of the servers."Do you know where Masato is?" he asked curiously.

The server gave a simple nod."Yes. Prince Masato has requested that his meals be taken to his room. He seems to be studying very hard."

The king let out an 'ahha' followed by a prideful expression."That's my boy. Doing his old man proud." He was glad to hear that his son was studying. He wanted Masato to be fully prepared. Also, he wanted to prove to Count Vargesse that Masato was better than Chiyu. Maybe the competition for the throne was being taken more personally by King Darcy and Count Vargesse than Masato and Chiyu. They each wanted their own family to win, thinking of this situation as a sort of battle with their sons as weapons."He'll win the title of King, no doubt."

"Father, are you sure Masato can handle all of this?" Yuji asked with concern."He has so much to study in so little time. Surely, he will feel pressured and stressed by all of this." He really didn't think Masato could deal with pressure well."Also, we both know that he isn't happy about marrying Miss Rikku."

"Now, now, Yuji." King Darcy didn't like to hear any doubt."Masato will do just fine. Have faith in your little brother."

~X~

"Now, Shinpei, when Takeru comes in for a snack today, be sure to greet him." The kitchen workers were trying to help the newer boy get closer to the butler.

"Yeah, and give the snack to him yourself." They all nodded to each other in agreement.

One of the female workers combed her fingers through Shinpei's hair a few times to make sure each strand was in its place."You'll do fine. Just act like your normal, adorable self."

Shinpei nibbled on his lower lip as the other kitchen workers picked at his outfit and hair, making sure he looked nice. Well, as nice as anyone could look in that plain uniform."Okay. I'll try."

After making sure Shinpei looked nice, the workers got back to their tasks. They didn't want anything to seem unusual when Takeru would come. Shinpei got to work as well, but the others wouldn't let him do anything that might get him dirty. A couple hours passed before the time they'd been waiting for. The butler stepped into the kitchen and smiled at the workers."Hey." he greeted them with a small wave.

One of the workers nudged Shinpei lightly to get him to speak to Takeru."Good afternoon, Ta-Takeru." he stammered nervously.

Takeru almost froze when he heard Shinpei greet him. Trying not to end up looking like a fool, he turned toward Shinpei and gave him a bright smile."Good afternoon, Shinpei." He glanced at the other workers, but they all made tiny motions for him to speak to Shinpei instead of them."Um..May I have a snack?" he asked with an uneven tone. His voice seemed to almost quiver with anxiety.

"Yes." Shinpei shifted his gaze around the kitchen as he wondered which snack Takeru would request."What..would you like?"

The butler's mind had gone blank. He couldn't think of which snack he wanted for a moment."Uh..Peach cobbler." he answered."Just a small slice."

Shinpei stepped over to the small dessert plates and grabbed one, also retrieving a fork. Then, he scooped a small slice of peach cobbler onto the plate before returning to Takeru."H-here you go."

"Thank you." Takeru just stood there for a minute or two after the plate was handed to him. He was having a hard time taking his eyes off of Shinpei.

"Takeru.." Shinpei was feeling very unnerved with the others gaze on him like this."You're staring.."

Takeru quickly snapped back to his senses and switched his gaze to the peach cobbler."Oh, right." He was so embarrassed."Thanks again for the cobbler." After saying that, he hurried out of the kitchen.

One of the other kitchen workers started laughing."Wow. It looks like Takeru needs more encouragement than you do, Shinpei."

A couple of the other workers chuckled and giggled."He was such a nervous wreck."

Shinpei balled up his fists."Don't laugh at him!" he shouted at the other workers."I like him! I don't care that he's so nervous! He's attractive and nice! That's what matters!" Then, Shinpei stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the others in an uncomfortable silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Masato stayed in his bedroom for several days, just studying. He received nightly visits from the disguised Chiyu, whose wrist seemed to be healing rather well. Even though he tried not to put pieces together in any ways that would lead him to believe that the count's son was his masked man, he couldn't help it. There were facts that he couldn't ignore. Chiyu's wrist had been sprained the same day as the masked man, the same wrist. A worker who brought Masato's meals mentioned that Chiyu had been seen in the costume shop. Also, there just had to be a reason why Chiyu always refused to speak to Masato or even get close to him.

"I just thought Lord Chiyu didn't like me." Masato spoke quietly to himself. Yawning, he realized that it was getting quite late. He had been reading all day, trying to get all of his studies done quickly."Maybe he just doesn't want me to recognize him." Standing up from his chair, Masato stretched, feeling achy from sitting there for so long."Anyway, whether he really is Lord Chiyu or not, I want to enjoy his company. I should just stop thinking about it." To clear his mind, the prince took a hot, relaxing bubble bath. He had no idea how long he was in the tub. After a rather long while, he heard some tapping in his room. _'He's here!'_ Quickly getting out of the tub, Masato dried himself off and put a towel around his waist. When he exited the bathroom, he smiled when he saw his masked man right outside the window."I thought you sprained your wrist the last time you climbed the vines." he said with a perked eyebrow as he approached the window.

The masked Chiyu gave a small nod."That is true. However, I thought I should give it another try."

Masato leaned down to the other and softly kissed his lips. They were becoming so much more intimate with other. Maybe Masato's unknown wild side was being discovered."So, would you like to come in?" he asked with a cute smile.

"Actually, I want to take you somewhere tonight." Chiyu had a place in mind. It wasn't super romantic, but it was a place he liked."Will you come with me?"

"I'm naked." the prince stated then watched the others gaze travel down to his towel."Just let me get dressed first." When he started to turn away, his hand was gently grabbed.

Chiyu smirked, feeling playful. Just as Masato faced him again, he released the prince's hand and snatched away his towel."You can come like this. It will be just the two of us."

Masato quickly covered his crotch with both hands."I can't just walk out of here naked. Give that back."

"Come and get it." Chiyu climbed down the vines and peered up at Masato's window."Jump down. I'll catch you."

Being in a good mood and feeling adventurous, Masato got up onto the windowsill, his legs dangling down."Are you sure?" He wasn't exactly comfortable with heights."You'll catch me?"

Chiyu held his arms up, ready to catch the other."Yes. Trust me." He smiled to put Masato at ease."I would never tell you to do something that would hurt you."

After waiting just a couple seconds, Masato jumped down from the window, right into the other man's arms. Having not landed entirely correct, they both fell down to the ground, Masato ending up on top of Chiyu."You okay?"

Chiyu lightly laughed and pulled Masato into a loving kiss."Of course. I have a very cute, naked prince on top of me."

"Give me my towel." Masato demanded, knowing that he was blushing.

Chiyu moved the towel over Masato, covering his butt."Alright, Prince Masato. Let's get going."

"Just call me by my name." Masato got off of the man and fixed the towel around his waist, making sure it was tight enough and wouldn't fall off."You don't need to call me 'Prince.'"

"Alright then, Masato." Chiyu climbed to his feet then gently took Masato's hand into his own."I know a hidden path. No one will see us."

Masato laced his fingers with Chiyu's."Good. It would be very bad for me to be seen like this."

Leading Masato away from the palace, Chiyu almost felt unsure about this. He felt like someone might be watching them. He could just be paranoid, but this feeling worried him."It is not too far from the palace, but it is deserted."

"Why do you always talk like that?" Masato wondered. He'd been wondering this since the first time he'd heard the other speak.

"This is how I was taught to speak." Chiyu knew that he sometimes sounded odd, but his father was so strict. He wanted to speak normally, but he'd never had the guts to stand up to his father.

"Oh, okay." Masato allowed himself to be led down a dark path that was hidden by many large trees."Where are we going?" He was very curious.

Chiyu didn't answer. He just simply guided Masato along until they came to a small pond."I came here often when I was a child." he stated with a soft smile."It is not much, but I am really fond of this place."

"You're right. It's not much." Masato let go of Chiyu's hand and stepped over to the edge of the pond."But this is a nice place. I like it."

"There is an old shack here as well." Chiyu motioned toward said shack."How would you like to stay here with me tonight?"

Masato hurried back to his mysterious man and threw his arms around him."I would love to." He crashed their lips together, and they began to make out rather wantingly. The prince kept part of his attention on the others hands, both of which started to slide over his exposed flesh. So, he parted their lips."You're trying to get lucky tonight, aren't you?"

Chiyu chuckled."Yes, I am. Is it going to happen?" Not even waiting for an answer, he leaned down just a bit and planted tender kisses on Masato's neck.

"Definitely." Masato just couldn't deny that he wanted the other. They began to make out again. While kissing so deeply, Masato felt himself get picked up. He was carried into the old, empty shack and carefully laid on the floor."This floor is..quite dusty." he commented.

"Ignore the dust." Chiyu didn't want anything to get in the way of this. He'd been thinking about Masato constantly lately. He couldn't get the other out of his head. Removing the young prince's towel, he slid his gaze over the other male's fully exposed body.

Lifting a hand, Masato placed it against Chiyu's chest."Please be gentle." This was going to be his first time. Being a pampered prince, he'd never previously had the opportunity to fall in love or do anything like this.

"I will. I promise." Slipping his hands around to the backs of Masato's knees, the prince's rival lifted his legs a bit to expose his hole. Then, he put two fingers into his mouth momentarily to coat them with saliva before putting them at the entrance to the others insides."Try not to tense." he told him before pushing a finger into his hole. He wiggled that finger around for about a minute then added the second finger. He began a scissor-like movement to stretch Masato.

Masato couldn't stop blushing. This felt a little uncomfortable and weird, but he really wanted it."Do you think..that's enough..?" He almost couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

After scissoring for a little longer, Chiyu nodded."Yes. That should be enough." He unzipped his pants and pushed them down only enough to free his erection. He was very hard from the anticipation of having sex with Masato. Positioning himself between Masato's legs, he pushed the tip of his shaft into the prince's hole, waiting a few seconds before slowly sliding in the rest of the way.

"How come..you get to..see my body..but I..can't see yours..?" Masato found it difficult to speak while trying so hard to keep his body from tensing at the feel of the other male's shaft entering him.

"For the same reason as why I cannot tell you my name." Once he was fully inside Masato, Chiyu paused to let the other adjust."I know it is not fair." Leaning down, he peered directly into Masato's eyes."I do not like hiding from you. I wish to let you know everything because I am in love with you. I just cannot tell you at this moment."

Masato snaked his arms around Chiyu to hold him close."It's alright. I trust you." He kissed the other lovingly."I love you." Reconnecting their lips, the next kiss was very deep and full of passion and lust.

During the passionate kiss, Chiyu decided it was a good time to start moving. Shifting his hips back, he pulled his shaft mostly out of Masato-all but the tip-then pushed back into him. He repeated the motion over and over again, beginning slow. He was very pleased when a moan escaped Masato. Pulling back slightly to see Masato's face, he quickened his movements."Let me hear you, Masato.." he said between uneven breaths."Do not hold back.."

As the thrusts became faster, they also became a bit harder. Masato had never known pleasure like this before. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. He tried not to hold his moans back. When he heard the masked one start to moan, he decided it was okay to let himself get a little noisy. After all, they were alone. Arching his back when a certain spot inside of him was hit by a hard thrust, he almost literally shouted with pleasure.

Noticing how much pleasure that thrust made the other feel, Chiyu hit that same spot again, listening to the loud moan that came out of his new lover's mouth. He began aiming his thrusts at that spot, hitting it repeatedly to give Masato as much pleasure as possible. His own moans were getting a bit loud as well. His mind became a tiny bit distracted when his ears caught a small sound, like the click of a camera. He had to finish this quickly then go outside to stop whoever was there, as he and Masato were obviously not alone. Putting his focus back on Masato, the other didn't seem to have heard the click. With some quick, hard thrusts to the prince's sensitive spot, he was highly pleased when the other clearly couldn't hold on any longer."Let it out.." he whispered into Masato's ear.

With a loud moan, Masato allowed himself to release, most of the cum landing on his own stomach."Are you..going to..?" He couldn't even finish that question.

"Yes.." Chiyu felt ready to climax. He could feel himself about to burst."Do you want me..to release..inside you..or on you..?"

Being unsure, Masato chose the option that seemed less embarrassing."Inside me..please.."

A couple deep thrusts more and Chiyu was fully ready. Moaning with satisfaction, he released inside Masato. After releasing, he waited for a few seconds then pulled his shaft out and fixed his pants. He leaned down and licked the cum off of Masato's stomach, hearing another click from outside. This shack only had one window, so he knew where the person was."I will return shortly. Stay here." That said, Chiyu rose to his feet and stepped out of the shack.

Masato was quite confused. Hearing some commotion outside, he sat up, grabbed his towel, and covered himself. The commotion didn't last long. It soon got quiet, and then there was a sound like a small splash. When Chiyu came back into the shack, Masato eyed him."What happened?"

"There was someone outside." Chiyu answered truthfully."He apparently followed us here to take photos."

"What?" Masato was scared that someone would find out. If any proof of this was shown, it would damage his reputation and hurt his chances at becoming the next king."Did you stop him?"

Chiyu sat down beside Masato."Do not worry. I scared him away and threw his camera into the pond. His photos are now ruined."

Sighing with relief, Masato smiled and relaxed."Thank you." He kissed the others cheek sweetly."I love you."

"I love you as well." Chiyu opened his cloak enough to pull Masato into it with him."We should get some sleep." They both laid down on the dusty floor and held each other close.

"Good night." Masato said as he closed his eyes. Despite being on a dirty floor, he was very comfortable.

Chiyu smiled, quite happy to have Masato in his arms like this."Good night." He stayed awake until he was sure that Masato was asleep. Then, he allowed himself to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Many workers in the palace were in quite a panic in the morning. Yuji and King Darcy were worried as well. Masato was nowhere to be found. Also, Chiyu entered the palace so early and refused to tell anyone where he had been. The count's son went straight to his room without a word."Where do you think Masato could be, Father?" Yuji inquired at breakfast.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue." King Darcy was worried and confused. For Masato to leave without telling anyone where he was going was very unusual. The king's younger son had always been so responsible and thoughtful, so he would never cause anyone such worry. This made the king think that something bad may have happened."We'll give him a little more time to return. If Masato does not turn up by noon, I will send some guards out to search for him."

Yuji's mind was only half-focused on his missing brother. Though that should probably get more attention from him, he was currently thinking about Masato's fiancé. Rikku was such a nice, beautiful lady, and Yuji was completely captivated by her. Part of him was jealous of Masato for being engaged to her, even though the engagement was arranged."Anyway, Father, I will be going out this afternoon. I don't know when I'll return, but I won't be out too late."

King Darcy perked an eyebrow slightly at his elder son."Where will you be going that will keep you away this afternoon?" he wondered.

"Just out." Yuji couldn't possibly tell his father that he was taking his brother's fiancé out for a sort of date."I just feel like being out a lot today."

"Alright." King Darcy was becoming rather confused with everyone's behavioral changes lately. Masato was more happy and excited that usual and now missing, Yuji seemed to be going out a lot more lately, and Count Vargesse and his son were in each others roles. Count Vargesse seemed to be doing nothing about the competition, Chiyu being the suspicious one. It was rather odd how the count's son rarely spoke to anyone. Though, it was even odder that he wouldn't say anything to Masato at all. King Darcy had noticed that. Also, it was rumored that Chiyu had been leaving his room at night. The king would have to see if anyone knew anything more about that.

~X~

When Masato awoke, he found himself all alone in the empty, old shack. He wondered where the other man had gone. It confused him. What confused him more than the other male's absence was the fact that the mask and cloak were still with him."Why would he leave these?" the young prince wondered to himself."What could this mean?" He sat up and pulled the cloak completely around his nude body."Does this mean that he will finally let me see him?" He lowered his gaze a little and clutched the cloak tightly."Or does this mean that I will never be with him again?" That thought broke his heart. If he would never be with that man again, he might lose all of his happiness. After all, he had fallen in love with that unknown male.

Masato climbed to his feet and dressed himself in his towel and the cloak. Holding the mask in one hand, he left the shack and made his way along the same path he and the other male had taken to get to that place. He walked alone in silence, hoping that this wasn't the end of such a nice relationship. He truly hoped that he would see the man he loved again, at least one more time. After a while, Masato came upon the palace. Knowing he couldn't just walk in the front doors like this, he grabbed a pebble and threw it up to hit the window belonging to the butler's bedroom, inwardly praying that Takeru would be in his room. A moment later, he felt relieved when Takeru opened his bedroom window and looked down."Takeru!" Masato called up to him."I need your help!"

Takeru knew what that meant. He and Masato would often sneak out when they were little, always wanting to play in the fields at night. Stepping away from the window, the butler retrieved a rope ladder from beneath his bed and fixed it to his window sill for Masato."Come on up!" After sending the ladder down, he stepped away from the window again to make sure Masato would have enough space to get inside.

Prince Masato ascended carefully up the rope ladder and through Takeru's window."Thanks." He pulled the ladder up, so no one would see it, and sighed softly."I need you to do something else for me." he informed the other."Please go to my room and get me some clothes."

"Clothes?" Takeru was confused."What's going on? Where have you been all morning?" The first question came out again."Why do you need clothes?"

"Calm down, Takeru. I'll explain soon enough. Just get me some clothes." Masato slumped his shoulders a little."I'm going to use your shower."

Takeru nodded a couple times."Okay, okay. Go ahead." He left his bedroom and went to Masato's room to get some clothes. He hoped no one would ask him what he was doing, definitely unsure of how he would explain. After getting some clothes for Masato, the butler returned to his bedroom. He set the clothes on the counter by the sink just inside the bathroom then sat on his bed to wait for his friend to get out of the shower.

As Masato showered, he tried to think of how he would explain things to Takeru. Even though Takeru was his best friend, he was so nervous. Telling Takeru about last night was going to be so embarrassing. He made his shower quick, washing his body to get the dust and dirt from the shack floor off of himself, also washing his hair to be sure that he was clean. When he got out of the shower, the prince dried himself off and got dressed in the clothes that he spotted by the sink. Then, he exited the bathroom and could barely look at Takeru."I guess you want to know everything, huh?"

"Of course." Takeru always wanted to know every detail."So, what happened?"

Masato sat on the bed next to his friend and glanced over at the cloak and mask he had left by the window."I went with him last night."

"Really? Where?" It was obvious to Takeru who Masato meant by 'him.'

"He took me to a small shack by a lake." Masato answered."It wasn't 'storybook' romantic, but it was nice. We, uh..stayed there together all night.." He said the last part with hesitance.

"Together? Alone? All night?" Takeru's brow rose in interest."Does this mean what I think it means?"

Masato gave a shy nod."Yes..We.." He blushed so deeply."We had sex.."

Takeru's eyes widened a bit."Ooh. How was it?"

The prince looked at the butler with a perked eyebrow."It was amazing. Okay?" He lowered his gaze and sighed heavily."But I might never see him again.." he said with such a sad tone.

"What makes you think that?" Takeru's excitement went away when he saw his friend become sad.

Masato pointed at the cloak and mask."He always wore those whenever he visited me. But this morning, he left before I woke up and left those with me."

Takeru understood why Masato would think that he might never see his fantasy man again, but the butler preferred to see his friend happy, not sad. So, he tried to cheer him up."Maybe he just doesn't need those anymore." he said with a hopeful tone."Maybe he'll come to you again soon and let you see who he really is. Wouldn't that be great?"

Liking Takeru's hopeful tone, though he'd already thought of that possibility himself, Masato nodded and smiled just a little."Yeah. I really want to know who he is." He hugged Takeru to thank him for cheering him up."Thank you. I feel a bit better now." He kept his arms around his friend for a while before finally letting go."I love him, you know. And if it's possible, I want to be with him, even after I marry Rikku and become the next king."

"Wow, he must be so awesome to earn such dedication from you." Takeru commented then chuckled lightly."I'm sure you can be with him. Just have faith."

"Alright. I'll wait and see if he comes to me again." Masato wanted to believe that he could have faith in his mysterious man.

"That's the spirit." Takeru pulled a little away from Masato then pat his friend on the shoulder twice."Now, you should go and let your father know that you are here. He has been worried about you all morning."

~X~

Chiyu felt guilty about leaving Masato alone this morning, but there was something he had to do. He had to stand up to his father once and for all. He wasn't going to carry out his father's plan any longer. The count's son was in love with the young prince. So, he couldn't keep deceiving him. Also, he believed that Masato would become a great king. He didn't want to stand in the others way. Knocking on his father's bedroom door, he waited for an answer.

"Come in." came his father's usually unhappy tone. When Count Vargesse saw Chiyu enter, he wondered what his son could possibly want."Why do you disturb me?" he demanded.

Chiyu was so uneasy about standing up to his father, but he had to do it."Father.." he began to speak, his normally-steady voice wavering just a little."I am..not going to help you anymore."

Count Vargesse blinked a couple times, wondering if he had just heard his son correctly."What?"

"I quit." Chiyu stiffened his composure."I refuse to continue deceiving Masato."

Count Vargesse was furious to hear this."You dare to disobey me?"

The count's son grew more uneasy as his father stepped closer to him."I love him."

That made Count Vargesse's blood boil with rage."You are going to give up your chance at getting the throne?" Clenching his hand into a tight fist, the count punched Chiyu in the face, knocking him to the floor."You're pathetic!"

"I do not want the throne." Chiyu said as he rose up from the floor, only to be punched again."I do not care about the power of royalty. I will tell the king that I do not wish to compete for the throne. And I will cancel my engagement."

"You will regret this, Chiyu!" Count Vargesse snarled."Your words now are marking the end for Prince Masato! I will deal with him myself!" Grabbing Chiyu by the collar of his shirt, the count glared at him darkly."Get out of my sight!" He released Chiyu and watched his son leave the room. Then, he took matters into his own hands. Grabbing the phone in his room, he made a call that would make things go his way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Father, I realize that I have caused you much worry." Masato said with a guilty tone when he found King Darcy in the garden.

King Darcy looked at his younger son with a stern expression."That is correct, Masato. Tell me. Why would you leave without telling anyone?" He truly hoped his son was not doing something that would damage his reputation.

Prince Masato knew that it was not right to lie, but he couldn't possibly tell his father the truth."I awoke so early this morning and couldn't manage to get any more sleep. So, I went for a long walk. I didn't tell anyone where I was going because everyone was still asleep." he made up an explanation."I planned to return before breakfast, but I'm afraid that I got distracted."

Knowing that Masato had never been the type to lie about anything, King Darcy took this explanation as the truth."Alright. That is acceptable. However, the next time that happens, please leave a note."

"Yes, Father." The young prince gave the king an innocent smile then went back into the palace, going to his bedroom to continue his studies.

~X~

When it became time for lunch, Yuji left the palace in a rather nice suit. No one had ever seen him dress so nicely before. He had obviously changed into this suit after breakfast."Prince Yuji, what is the occasion?" inquired a worker who was approaching the palace after running some errands in town.

"No occasion." answered Yuji."Ah, but today is a great day, isn't it?" He was in an unusually chipper mood."I just wish to look nice on such a fine day." After saying that, the elder prince left the royal palace's property and ventured into town, leaving the worker a bit confused. As Yuji made his way to a nice restaurant, he could feel himself being filled with anxiety. After all, he was on his way to have lunch with his younger brother's fiancé. He didn't regret getting involved with Rikku. However, he knew that he could be in a whole world of trouble if anyone in the palace found out about their budding relationship. They'd been meeting with each other a lot lately, and Yuji could tell that Rikku was really into him. He was really into her as well.

When Prince Yuji entered the nice restaurant, he was greeted by the manager, who led him into the back room he had reserved. Stepping into the back room, Yuji was in awe when he saw Rikku sitting at the two-seater table that had three short candles in the center. She was so beautiful in that navy blue dress, her long brown hair pulled back into a neat braided bun."Well, well, Miss Rikku." Yuji said as he seated himself at the table, sitting across from the lovely woman."You look stunning."

Rikku gave a quiet, nervous giggle."Why, thank you." she said with a light blush."You look very handsome. You should dress nicely more often."

Yuji gently shook his head."I only wear suits for special occasions." he stated.

"So, this is a special occasion?" Rikku's tone made it clear that she liked to be thought of as special.

"Yes, it is." Yuji didn't bother to touch a menu, already knowing what he wanted. Besides, how could he possibly take his eyes off of the woman he was falling for so quickly?"I am having lunch with a lovely woman. What could be more special that this?"

Knowing this was not the right topic for a date, Rikku still needed to know."Are you really okay with this?" Her question earned a few blinks from the prince."I mean, I'm going to be marrying your brother soon. If he or your father find out about us, we could both get into a lot of trouble."

Yuji, reaching across the table, gently took hold of one of Rikku's hands."Of course I'm okay with this. You're a special, beautiful woman, Miss Rikku. I am gladly taking the risk of getting into trouble to be with you." After saying that, he released the woman's hand."What about you? Are you okay with this?"

Rikku gave a small nod."Well, yes. I really want to be with you, Prince Yuji. You are a marvelous man."

Really wanting to get their conversation off of such a topic, Yuji decided to ask something that was rather inappropriate for their lunch date."So, how about we just seal the deal tonight then?" he asked with a wink.

Masato's fiancé's cheek burned bright pink."You are quite inappropriate sometimes, aren't you?"

"I suppose I can be." Yuji turned his gaze to the side for just a couple seconds before returning it to Rikku."Are you against it?"

Rikku couldn't stop blushing just thinking about 'sealing the deal' with Yuji."Actually..I've always wanted to wait until after marriage for that sort of thing. However, I'm very attracted to you and might change my mind."

Yuji felt a little bit of triumph."Really? If you want to wait until after you marry Masato, that will be fine with me. I want you to be comfortable with it."

"I don't really think my marriage to your brother will make much of a difference in the matter." the woman stated."Whether I wait or not, I still will not be giving myself to my husband."

"I see your point." When a waiter came to take their orders, Yuji decided to change the topic yet again."Anyway, let's just enjoy each others company. Whatever happens, we'll handle it together." They both told the waiter what they wanted to eat then enjoyed a nice lunch together.

~X~

Chiyu stayed in his bedroom until nightfall. He had to see Masato, one more time. He had to tell him the truth and warn him. After standing up to his father, he knew that he would do something terrible. Chiyu didn't want Masato to get hurt. Silently leaving his room, he headed down the hall, going to Masato's bedroom. Chiyu knew he couldn't just try to sneak in as usual. He had to do this right. He had to be a man about this. Nervously raising his hand, he knocked on the door and waited for Masato to answer.

It was quiet for a moment, but the door was opened soon."Lord Chiyu?" Masato was confused, also suspicious. He had, again, been thinking that his mystery man might be the count's son. Though, that still didn't make any sense to him.

Chiyu couldn't say anything at first. It made him feel a bit of unfamiliar pain when he knew that this would end his relationship with the young prince. After a minute or two of silence, he finally spoke."I am not going to hide from you anymore, Masato."

Masato's eyes widened. _'It really is..Lord Chiyu?'_ He didn't know what to say. He almost didn't want to believe it. As much as he recognized Chiyu's voice, he wished this wasn't true.

Chiyu could see that this was troubling Masato."I am sorry. It has been me all along."

"What was it?" Masato needed to know. After all, the man with whom he fell in love was his rival."Was it..even real?" He wasn't supposed to trust Count Vargesse's son, but he had begun to believe in him so much.

Chiyu lowered his gaze."Please allow me to enter. I do not want to risk anyone else hearing this." He watched as the prince hesitated then stepped aside. Stepping into the bedroom, he closed the door and let out a very quiet sigh."At first, no. It was not real. I was only trying to deceive you."

"But why?" Masato didn't understand."What could you gain by tricking me?"

"It was my father's plan." Chiyu was ashamed of what he had tried to do to Masato."My father wanted me to make you fall in love with me. Then, I was supposed to convince you to give up on becoming the next king, step down from the competition."

Tears formed in Masato's eyes. Raising a hand, he slapped Chiyu across the face."How could you? I can't believe you actually tricked me." He moved both of his hands down by his sides."I can't believe I..fell for it.."

"Masato.." Chiyu lifted a hand to touch his red cheek."I am sorry."

"Were you lying to me the whole time?" The prince's shoulders trembled a bit as he tried so hard to keep himself together."When you said you love me..Was that just a lie?"

"No." Not giving any sort of warning, Chiyu pulled Masato into his arms."That was not a lie. I do love you. That is why I am ending this." After giving the smaller male's forehead a tender kiss, the count's son pulled away."I will not stand in your way. I want you to be the next king."

Masato was even more confused now."You're ending it? How? What are you going to do?"

"I am going to tell your father that I do not wish to compete for the thrown." Chiyu answered."I will cancel my engagement, and I will keep my distance from you." He felt a strong pang in his chest when he said the next part."The dishonest relationship I have been having with you is over." He couldn't bear to remain in front of Masato any longer. This was painful for him. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Masato. Now, it was going to be over. Turning away, he opened the bedroom door to leave.

"No, Lord Chiyu." Masato quickly grabbed hold of Chiyu's wrist."Don't go." He couldn't restrain himself. Even though he just found out about how much he had been deceived, he couldn't deny his love for the other man."Please.." The tears in his eyes finally trickled down his cheeks."If you really love me..Stay.." His grip on Chiyu's wrist tightened."I love you.."

Chiyu shook his head."I cannot stay. I refuse to stand in your way." Sighing heavily, he pulled his wrist out of Masato's grasp."I have just one more thing to tell you. Remain alert. My father is very angry and now taking things into his own hands. I am afraid that he might hurt you. Keep guards by you at all times and keep yourself safe."

Masato reached out to grab onto Chiyu again, but the door was closed in his face."Lord Chiyu.." he mumbled to himself. Dropping down to his knees, he started to cry. This was it. He had just lost the man with whom he had fallen in love.


	13. Chapter 13

For most of the next day, Takeru kept checking himself in the mirror, making sure he didn't look unkempt or weird. He wanted to look perfect. On this day, he was finally going to confess his feelings to Shinpei. After getting so embarrassed the last time he'd spoken to Shinpei in the kitchen, he really wanted to prove himself. However, this time, he'd make sure that they were alone."Shinpei." he began, practicing to his reflection."I know that we barely know each other. And I know that we have only spoken to each other a couple times, but.." His cheeks flared bright pink, even though Shinpei wasn't really with him."I love you." After saying that, he slammed his palm to his forehead."No, that's wrong." he told himself."I can't say that I love him. He might think I'm being hasty." He sighed and tried again."Shinpei, I like you." That still didn't sound correct to the butler."What if he thinks I mean 'just as friends?'" Takeru shook his head and tried once more."I like you, Shinpei, but more than friends. Would you ever consider dating me?" Just as he was about to tell himself that he liked the way that sounded, he heard someone speak to him.

"So, it's true. You've got the hots for that new kitchen worker." Prince Yuji chuckled when Takeru quickly spun around to face him.

"Your Highness." Takeru gave a nervous bow."You..already knew?" That surprised him. Usually, Yuji wasn't the type to care much about others personal lives unless it was something that involved him.

Yuji nodded once."Yes. And I'm not the only one. People are talking about you and Shinpei a lot lately. The rumors seem to be stemming from the kitchen." The elder prince leaned his side against the door frame of Takeru's bathroom and perked an eyebrow at him."There's also a bit to those rumors that I think you should know. It's going around, but everyone is deciding to not tell you."

"What is it?" Takeru took a small step closer to Yuji with curiosity.

"I'll tell you." Yuji placed a hand lightly on his hip as he spoke."But you have to do something for me first."

Takeru became a little uneasy. Yuji didn't usually ask for favors. And he wasn't even asking for this one. His tone was demanding that it be done."What shall I do for you, Prince Yuji?"

That was exactly what Yuji wanted to hear. He knew how to pull people's strings in just the right ways."I have a very special guest coming over tonight. It will be your responsibility to make sure she gets to my room without being seen by anyone. Do this for me, and I will tell you a very important part to those rumors."

Well, that seemed easy enough. Takeru wondered why Yuji had asked him and not someone else. If the woman was just a 'guest' or someone he was seeing romantically, he shouldn't have to bribe the butler to do it."Yes, Your Highness. I will do as you command."

Yuji turned to leave but stopped and peered back over his shoulder at Takeru."Oh, and one more thing." He said this next part with a very strict tone."You will not tell anyone about my guest. If you do, I'll have you fired."

Now, Takeru knew that he had to do this. His job was at stake. If he lost his job, he wouldn't be able to see Shinpei. Without his job, he would have to move out of the palace and come up with some very good excuses to enter again."I understand, Prince Yuji. I won't tell a soul."

~X~

Masato tried so hard to sleep, but he couldn't manage to do so. He'd gotten so used to being visited during the night by his masked Chiyu. Now that Chiyu said it was all over, he could barely believe it. The young prince lay awake in his bed all night, hoping Chiyu would come to him again. However, that did not happen. During his fight for sleep, he heard something in the hall, two pairs of footsteps. Quietly getting up and stepping over to his bedroom door, Masato peeked out to see who was roaming through the halls at this late time. What he saw surprised him. His fiancé, Rikku, was walking with Takeru. Masato watched them quietly, feeling a little betrayed when he saw the butler knock on Yuji's bedroom door. After Yuji opened the door and welcomed Rikku into his room, Masato let out a heavy sigh.

"I should have expected something like this." he spoke quietly to himself, closing his bedroom door and heading back over to his bed."I'm not the only one who was unfaithful in this engagement." He sat on his bed then fell backward onto the soft mattress. _'I don't blame Miss Rikku. After all, she and I do not love each other.'_ he thought. It made sense to him. If he was engaged yet still chased after love with another person, he couldn't expect Rikku to just remain faithful to a man she didn't love. _'Still, Yuji is my big brother. He's supposed to be supporting me, not sleeping with my fiancé.'_

Getting off of his bed again, Masato made the decision to confront his brother about this. He couldn't let this happen, could he? It was wrong. Opening his bedroom door, he startled the butler, who had probably been about to return to his own bedroom. Takeru didn't say a word to him, just watched him with worried eyes. Masato was fuming. Standing in front of Yuji's bedroom door, he raised his hand, planning to pound on the door and demand that his brother open up. However, before his hand touched the door, he stopped. _'What am I doing?'_ he inwardly asked himself as tears formed in his eyes. _'I can't do this.'_ He knew why he was so upset right now. Not because of the betrayal he felt after seeing that his fiancé was secretly meeting with his big brother. He was bitter because his fiancé and brother were having a relationship together. He was jealous. His nice relationship had ended too soon. Masato lowered his hand and turned to go back to his own room. He passed by Takeru without a word.

"Masato.." Takeru reached out to grab his friend's hand, but the prince pulled away from him. So, the butler just watched as his heartbroken friend returned to his room.

~X~

In the morning, Chiyu requested an audience with King Darcy. The king was shocked."So early in the morning?" he asked the worker who told him of the request.

"Yes." The female worker was almost as shocked at the king."Lord Chiyu claims that he must discuss a very important matter with you, Your Majesty. Also, he says that he would like to get the discussion over with before breakfast."

"Well then. I shall see what the matter is." King Darcy readied himself quickly and went to see what could be so important, meeting the count's son by the grand staircase."You requested to see me?"

Chiyu bent at the waist to give a deep bow that the king had not expected from the son of someone as self-righteous as Count Vargesse."Yes, Your Majesty." Chiyu tried to keep his tone steady. He knew that this was important, but he also knew that he would have to leave the palace after this. By stepping down from the competition for the throne, he would be throwing away his welcome to stay at the palace until Congress decides who to crown."I wish to tell you that I am stepping down."

King Darcy was taken completely by surprise."Stepping down?" inquired the king."You do not wish to compete for the throne any longer?"

"It was not my wish to compete in the first place." Chiyu admitted."It was only my father's wish. However, I am speaking for myself now. I do not want to compete against your son. He is the perfect choice for the next king." He could see that the king was baffled by his words."I will leave this palace by tonight and return to my own home." Giving another bow, he had to leave. He could not keep up this calm facade anymore. In all honesty, he wasn't calm. He was hurting deeply. He didn't want to leave Masato, but he felt like he had no choice. He didn't want to hold back the one he had come to love so much."Please excuse me."


End file.
